Ena Bridger
Ena Bridger, my first fanmade character! Fanmade Characters by me are inspired by BMHKain! Stats Fanmade Character #1: Ena Bridger Name: Ena Bridger Does: Work with family to destroy the empire Weapons: Lightsaber, rifle gun, and the force Family: Ezra Bridger, Weiss Bridger, Luke Bridger, Kanan Bridger, and The Bridger family hangs out with Sabine Wren's family so often they are considered family Age: 15 Hates: The Empire Height: 4' 9" Weight: 175 pounds Backstory: (Yes Weiss Schnee and Ezra Bridger are married. For when my Tournament comes out Ezra and Weiss will be commentating it.) As a girl, Ena Bridger is the oldest child in the family. Her dad, Ezra Bridger, trained her to become a Jedi. Everyone in the family had it. Yes, even Weiss. (Ezra had trained Weiss.) The Bridger family was close to the members of the ghost, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Jarrus, Sabine Wren, and Garazeb Orrelious. One day, Sabine's family and Hera were kidnapped by The Empire. Along with the force, The Bridger Family, (along with Zeb and Kanan.), travel to The Empire to destroy them once and for all and take back Sabine's family and Hera. Hera and Sabine Capture Scene Hera: All right everyone, we are landing on Lothal. Ezra: Kids, we are landing on Lothal. Go get your stuff. Ena: Ok dad. Ena quickly grabbed her rifle gun and lightsaber and walked outside The Ghost. Kanan: Hey Ena, you go with Ezra and Weiss, I'll go with Sabine and Hera. Angeline Wren: What about us? Kanan: You can come with us then. Angeline: YAY! Chris Wren: Yay! Ena walked with Ezra and Weiss. Ena: Hey, where are Luke and Kanan? Weiss: Sleeping. Ena: Oh... Suddenly, they heard guns shooting and blasting. Weiss: Please tell me it is not The Empire. Weiss, Ena, and Ezra ran over to the noise and saw Kanan surrounded by Stormtroopers fighting for his life. Ezra: Ok Ena. This is what we trained for. We fight the Stormtroopers. May the force be with us. Ena: Ok. I can do this. Ena forced herself into the air and activated her lightsaber. Her and Kanan dodged all the gun strikes and forced many Stormtroopers to the ground. Weiss and Ezra then leaped from behind and sliced their lightsabers at the Stormtroopers. Suddenly, a storm trooper shot Ezra in the arm. Ezra: AHHHH! Ena: DAD! Ena felt anger and fear. The Empire... Will... Ena: DIE! Ena ran as fast as the wind and sliced 25 Stormtrooper in half. She forced the remaining Stormtroopers into the air and forced them into the sun. And lastly, she grabbed her rifle gun and shot every last Stormtrooper. Ena wheezed, and she fell to the floor, exhausted and winded. Ena closed her eyes, and listened to the conversation. Kanan: Sabine, Hera, and Sabine's family was taken by the Empire. We need to make a plan to go their. Weiss: I am not doing anything until Ena rests. Ena heard walking. Luke: What happened. Ena heard more walking. Kanan Bridger: Ya, what did we miss. Ezra: Sabine and Hera were taken. Luke: What about Sabine's kids? Weiss: They were taken to. Luke: Great. Ena then opened her eyes and thought for a minute. She thought of the war when Darth Vader was alive. The Stormtroopers would always go to their base, The Death Star, and stay their, defending their prisoners. Ena got up. Ena: I have a plan. Were doing that Luke Skywalker and everyone did. Kanan: What is that Ena? Ena smirked. Ena: Kanan, keep up on your history. We are doing what Luke Skywalker did back then. 5 hours later... Ena: Ok everyone are you ready for this?! Kanan: *Sighs* Ena I hope you know what you are doing. Ena: So I will take that as a no. We are going in! Ena's, Kanan's, Weiss', and Ezra's ships started flying to The Death Star. Soon, they were close to the Death Star. Stormtrooper: State your Stormtrooper number and name. Ena: Ena Bridger, going to blow you up. Stormtrooper: Ena Bridger going to- WE ARE UNDER- Ena shot her gun on her ship at The Death Star, and many Stormtroopers exploded. Inside The Death Star... Captain Phasma: Sir we are under attack. Kylo Ren: I sware if it is The Resistance.... Phasma: It is not. Kylo Ren: Do nothing. I will deal with them myselves. Phasma: As you wish. Kylo walks to the docks and sees Ena and the group leave their ships. Back to Ena and everyone... Ena: Ok everyone we have to split up! I am going to the center of The Death Star, everyone else do as we planned. Weiss smiles. Weiss: You go girl. Everyone left, and Ena walked stealthily to the center. She heard a voice. Kylo Ren: Where do you think you are going? Ena turned around to see Kylo Ren with his lightsaber turned on. Ena vs Kylo Ren Ena: What do you want us to do? Fight? Why do you even do this? Destroy the galaxy?! Kylo Ren: It is not why I do it. It is because I want to do it. Finish what my grandfather started. Ena: If it's a fight you want... Ena grabber her lightsaber, and Kylo's and Ena's lightsabers clashed together. Ena: It's a fight you'll get. FIGHT! Kylo quickly forced Ena into the air, and then he kicked her in the chest. Ena then forced Kylo into the air and slashed her lightsaber at Kylo. Kylo forced the lightsaber out of her hands and started to force choke her. Kylo: Hmm. What a shame. Kylo then forced her backwards, and she crashed into a Tie Fighter. In the Meantime... Kanan heard a scream. Kanan: Ena! Kanan ran to the scream and saw Kylo forcing Ena into the air. Kylo: You fall... Today. Kanan quickly forced the lightsaber out of his hands. Kylo quickly turned around. Kylo: Another filthy Jedi scum. Kanan then forced his lightsaber into his hands. Kanan: Don't mess with Ena. Another Fight? FIGHT! Kanan quickly swung his lightsaber at Kylo, but Kylo dodged the blow and punched him in the face. Kanan walked backwards and forced Kylo into the air. Kanan: Ena now! Kylo: Huh? Ena swung her lightsaber at Kylo. Kylo quickly forced both Kanan and Ena to the ground. Kylo then lunged backwards and used his force powers to force a Tie Fighter into the Jedi. Kanan and Ena slammed backwards, but quickly got up. Kanan leaped onto the wall, and finally leaping off the wall and into Kylo. Kanan punched Kylo in the face, and finally kicking Kylo into the ground. Kanan put his lightsaber to Kylo. Kanan: It's over. Kylo chuckled. Kylo: Don't be so sure. BAMM! Stormtroopers and Tie Fighters started shooting at Ena and Kanan. Ena blocked the shots, while Kanan ran at the Stormtroopers. Kanan killed or knocked out them, and then ran at the Tie Fighters. The Tie fighters continued to shoot at Kanan. Kanan finally sliced all the Fighters in half, and looked at Kylo. But Kylo wasn't their. Kanan felt Kylo's presence drifting away, and Kanan looked behind him. Kylo flew off in a Tie Fighter. Kanan: Coward. Ena: Where are he others? Kanan: Fighting Stormtroopers. Ena: Let's go then! The Death Star Explosion... Again Kanan: I am sorry Ena, I know you have to help your parents and all, but we have to go get Sabine and her family and Hera. Ena sighs. Ena: Ok... Ena sees a Stormtrooper behind Kanan and forces it into a wall, knocking it out. Kanan then forces a Stormtrooper. Kanan: Tell me what cell Sabine Wren and her family, and Hera Jarrus are. Stormtrooper: Cell 566. Kanan lets go of the Stormtrooper and they run to the cell. They find the cell and quickly unlock it. Hera jumps out into a hug with Kanan. Sabine: Long time no see. Sabine smirked. Kanan: Enough talk and more running. According to plan, the Death Star will explode in 3 minutes. Ena: Let's go then! Everyone ran to their ship and waited until they saw the other ships flying away. Kanan then guided the ship out of the Death Star and they flew away. Behind them, the Death Star exploded. Ena: Where are my parents? Kanan: In the other ship. 5 hours later... Ena and everyone got out of the ships and landed on Lothal again. Weiss: Oh Ena! Weiss and Ena landed in a tight hug. Ezra: Is Kylo Ren still alive? Kanan: Yes. Ena and me nearly killed him, but he flew away in a Tie Fighter. We never know when he is going to make his next strike. Ezra: Yes. Zeb chuckles. Zeb: Good to have you back, Sabine. Sabine smiles. Sabine: You too. They all laugh and get some dinner, for today, May 11th, is known as the Empire Death Day. What Ena Bridger looks like Ena Bridger is short black haired girl who likes adventure. Ena always wears a ripped red dress like ruby rose from RWBY. Ena's rifle gun is attached to her back, and so is her lightsaber. Ena Bridger also wears brown pants. Ena's skin color is brownish tannish, and her eye color is brown. Ena is special because only one eye is brown, and one is white. The future of Ena Bridger Ena Bridger married Dash Parr when she was 19, and had 4 kids. The kids were named Crash, Smash, Hash, and Bash (LOL). Ena was married to a superhero who had super speed. Hera and Kanan Jarrus died of old age, they both lived up to me 91. Ezra died when he was 86, and Weiss is still alive right now, she is 85 right now. Kylo Ren and the Empire never returned. They never knew where Kylo Ren was, Never. Sabine ended up marrying Zeb, (which is awkward, a human and a lasat.) Zeb and Sabine had 2 kids, a lasat-human kid. Their names were Tingle and Jo. Ena lived a happy life, with her husband. Weiss ended up dying at the age 99, and Ena lived up to be 81. Dash died at the age 59 because he had cancer. And that is the end of Ena Bridger. That is all you need to know of Ena Bridger.